


All I Want

by fallingforfiction



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforfiction/pseuds/fallingforfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're all I want, Kirsten. I don't know if I can make that any clearer." (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

“Hey, Silver Spoon.” Kirsten greeted as she sauntered into Cameron’s apartment, closing the door behind her.

“ _Please_  don’t call me that.” He groaned from the couch, making his way to where she stood expectantly.

“Ooh, sore subject?” She teased. 

“Not exactly, but your parents giving you everything isn’t  _really_  something to be proud of; at least, for me, it isn’t.” 

“Well, I’m jealous.” She lilted, but the truth behind her words didn’t go unnoticed.

“Why would you be jealous?” His brows furrowed.

“I mean, you have this amazing apartment all to yourself; a job of a lifetime, friends, but quality friends, not fake friends and parents who love you endlessly…” She realized she must have been looking a bit green with envy, trailing off awkwardly.

“Meaning?” He joked, not quite grasping where she was going with her speech. For being so smart, he could be such an idiot. 

“You have  _everything_  you could  _possibly_  want, Cameron!” She abruptly shouted, surprising herself, the mood changing instantaneously and all signs of joking being completely lost. 

His eyes widened at her outburst for but a second, a bit taken aback, collecting himself once more. He walked closer to her, each step he took forward, her taking backward until she felt her back make contact with the wall. She was trapped, but at the same time, she wasn’t. He gave her enough room that if she wanted to leave, she could, as that was just the type of guy he was… only she didn’t want to.

“Not  _everything_  I want.” He stated, staring directly into her brown eyes.

“What are you talking about?" 

She was so oblivious. He couldn’t stand  _letting_  her be so oblivious anymore. It was killing him. He was tired of keeping in all of these things that he always thought, but never said.

"You’re all I want, Kirsten. I don’t know if I can make that  _any_  clearer." 

” _No_.“ She whispered, shaking her head softly, looking down.

” _No?_ “ He questioned, placing his hand under her jaw and gently tilting her head up. 

"No. You think you want me, but you don’t… I- I’ll  _ruin_ you, Cam. You don’t deserve that. You deserve someone who already understands emotions, I-” She breathed out, shaking her head once more.

“I don’t care-”

“That’s the problem! You  _should_! You  _should_  care.”

“I don’t. And I’ll ruin myself a thousand times if it means I can love you because loving you is the closest thing to magic that I’ve  _ever_ felt.”

Her breathing halted at his words, a lump forming in the back of her throat. His eyes were burning into hers as if he were peering directly into her soul and being unable to find a single thing he didn’t like. She licked at her dry lips while she felt the first tear trickle down her cheek. He caught it with his thumb easily, swiping it away and extending his hand to rest fully against her cheek. She leaned into the calming touch, closing her eyes.

He leaned down, his lips ghosting over hers; teasing. Every ounce of her being wanted nothing more than his lips on hers in that moment. She reached for the back of his neck, lightly pulling his face down to hers and pressing her lips to his. She felt him smile into the kiss, sliding his hands down her sides to squeeze her hips. Her hands tangled into his chestnut mop of curls, arching her back and pressing into his figure.

Every breath they took between the collision of lips was a constant reminder that this was actually happening after so long; after  _far_ too long. His hands lightly tracing the contours of her body quickly became intoxicating, the pure ecstasy of the their movements leaving them both thinking that they wouldn’t ever get enough.

Their bodies molded together perfectly; as if they were  _made_  for one another. He pressed his lips against hers with a more urgent pace, quite regrettably knowing that instant couldn’t last forever. But he fleetingly thought that if it could, he wouldn’t be happier and could only hope that she felt the same.

They soon pulled away with shallow breathing, Kirsten trying not to show how vulnerable she felt. The things he made her feel were vastly indescribable; all she really knew was that nobody could make her feel the way that he could.

“Wanna know a secret?” He spoke softly as he engulfed her frame in his arms, hugging her lightly to his body.

“Sure.” She couldn’t help but whisper, her arms skating up to wrap around the back of his shoulders.

“I think I’d miss you even if we never met.” He admitted, placing a kiss to her forehead.

She allowed herself a real smile, breathing in the faint cologne left on his t-shirt. She never thought she’d get an experience like this; having someone like Cameron Goodkin in her life, who she’d rather fight with than be with anybody  _other_  than him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This took a hot minute to write, but I kind of really like how it turned out! I hope you enjoyed<3


End file.
